


Supernatural: The Musical Part 2

by DarkCalisto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/M, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, Multiverse, Musicals, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Post-Season/Series 13, Series, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCalisto/pseuds/DarkCalisto
Summary: This is episode one of a multi story summer season aka how I wish season 14 would go but won't because they won't admit to Destiel. This is a Destiel set of fics however more relationships may develop as we go as I am still writing it and don't know where this is going. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Liberties have been taken with the lyrics. No I will not apologize for it. As always nothing in this story is mine except the story itself. The characters and world belong to the creators of supernatural and the songs belong to the artists. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Also it's been a long time so please be nice to me. And if you want to be my beta reader let me know.

It was a Thursday night and the sky was exceptionally clear. Chris was walking home, a spring in his step and a song in his heart. It was a fantastic night. He had dressed very sharply, his lucky red button up shirt and black slacks sealing the deal when he asked Marcy’s father if he could propose to her after the dinner he took her folks too while she was out of town. It might have been a bit old fashioned, and lord knows what Marcy would have said if she knew, but he knew it was the right choice when he saw her mother get misty eyed and her father shook his hand and called him son. It literally couldn’t have gone better. He couldn’t seem to stop himself as he started to dance down the sidewalk to his apartment.

“Forever can never be long enough for me; feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now we won't let them see, but there's one thing left to do,” Chris sang his voice getting louder with each line. He knew it was a bit silly but he could even hear the music behind the song he was so happy. He grabbed the doorknob for his apartment building and threw other arm out wide. 

“Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way. Marry me! Today and every day! Marry me!” Chris opened the door and walked into his apartment, the music from the song he was singing following him into the apartment as he closed the door. He didn’t even notice the person singing in the alleyway. He didn’t hear the song coming out of the sad kid’s mouth or the music throbbing around him in the air. 

“I never had a place to call my own. I never had a home, ain't nobody callin' my phone. Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind? They say every life precious but nobody care about mine,” the kid sang his voice sounding smooth but his eyes showing slight alarm as he was backing down the alley. He backed up a further down the alley way until all you could see is darkness, music getting louder and louder in the alley. Suddenly the alleyway lit up with fire and smoke and screams; then all was silent. The deafening silence and the smell of something cooked too long. 

Castiel paced outside the bunker angrily. Sam had come back and informed him of Michael’s betrayal, as though that wasn’t obviously going to happen. How could Dean be so stupid? Stupid, noble, obstinate… He sighed deeply and sat down on the grass. Shortly after Michael took over Dean and disappeared he started broadcasting on Angel radio non-stop demanding that the rest of the angels show up and pay tribute. How shocked Michael was going to be when he found out there were only 6 angels left. And with one of those angels being himself his tribute would be small indeed. It would shock him even more to find out he is the last archangel… well almost. Castiel pushed that thought away as though thinking about it would summon Michael in front of him. At least he was secure in knowing that Michael was stuck here without an army because he would never give up his own grace to open a portal big enough to bring any more angels through. No now they just had to make sure that Michael never got a hold of Jack or he’s kill the boy bringing his army over. 

He shook his head and stood up and started pacing again. This was the downside to not needing sleep, there was no respite to the restless energy. Back and forth over and over as though that was going to solve anything. He sighed again and stopped and stared at the stars as though they would give him answers. He raised his fists to the sky and shook them at his absentee father that let this happen by not seeming to care about them at all. It used to be that this kind of thinking would get someone thrown out of Heaven but he didn’t even care about them enough to pay attention anymore. He dropped his hands again at the futility of it all and hung his head. This is when he noticed his foot tapping without his realization. When did this start? Was that… music? His head jerked up and looked around. He drew in his breath to ask if anyone was there but what came out wasn’t what he originally intended.

“We burn and we played, we try to forget, but the memories left are still haunting,” Castiel almost recoiled at the usual song coming out of his mouth, “The walls that we built from hunts and fighting. We kill until we're not talking.” Castiel looked up at the sky again not realizing he’s been sucked in. In the back of his mind he knew something was wrong. He sang for the glory of his Father before but he’s never just sung for no reason. He knew something must be wrong but he was so swept up in it he couldn’t stop.

“I, I am a man on fire. You, a violent desire. What a dangerous night to be in love. Don't know why we still hide what we've become. Do you want to cross the line? We're running out of time. A dangerous night to be in love,” Castiel knew despite the dramatic pose he was striking his eyes had to be bugging out of his head. He was glad that he was spinning in a slow circle as he sang this because it let him look around to see if anyone could hear him. It’s not like he hadn’t told Dean he loved him but telling him he loved him and telling him he was in love with him was two different things and he definitely didn’t want to suddenly share this with the world without his consent. What was wrong with him? Castiel dropped to his knees in the damp grass. The dew from the evening had started to set and the air was growing cooler. It made the blush on his face feel like it was blazing in the darkness, lighting up the night. 

“Started a stranger, a soul endangered, the edge of a night. The face of an angel, the heart of a ghost. Was it a dream?” Castiel laid back on the grass and felt the dampness through his shirt. At least he felt what he identified as dampness on his shirt. The way he felt things was much more complex than that but it was as though at the moment his thoughts were shoved into a box. It was like when he was human for a while. Is that why these feelings were so intense at the moment? It’s not like he didn’t feel this all the time but usually he was able to keep himself reserved better than this. Living for millennia did that to you. 

“I, I am a man on fire. You, a violent desire. What a dangerous night to fall be love. Don't know why we still hide what we've become," Castiel’s voice was getting louder. He attempted to raise his hands to cover his mouth and just ended up spreading his arms above his head and arching his back slightly. He was horrified to realize his wings were starting to manifest on this plane. They were just shadows right now but that was much closer than he ever wanted them to be. Too much and people looking at them would die from the shine of his grace as good as if he put his hand on their head and burned them out himself, "Do you want to cross the line? We're running out of time. A dangerous night to fall be love."

"A dangerous night to fall in love..." This last line he finally said at a normal volume. His hands free of whatever was compelling them flew up to his face so hard he slapped himself in the mouth. He wasn’t expecting the compulsion that held him to let go so quickly. Castiel sat up quickly and looked around. It seemed like no one was out there to hear him. He stood up and quickly went inside the bunker. Though he didn’t plan on telling Sam what he sung about, Sam needed to know something weird had happened to him. Because usually when weird things started happening, it was just a matter of time before someone died. 

In the woods a portal that looked like a golden thread closed completely and the person standing next to it looked around. His skin was a deep red and there were patterns on his face, but the most shocking thing about him was his bright blue eyes that matched his bright blue zoot suit. He tugged at his lapels and smiled. 

“Oh yes… This could definitely work.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liberties have been taken with the lyrics. No I will not apologize for it. As always nothing in this story is mine except the story itself. The characters and world belong to the creators of supernatural and the songs belong to the artists. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Also it's been a long time so please be nice to me. And if you want to be my beta reader let me know.

Castiel hurried into the bunker looking for Sam. Sam wasn't in the main room nor in the kitchen, although there were others there from the alternate universe making food to eat for everyone for dinner. Obviously they didn't realize the seriousness of the problem yet at hand but Sam would deal with that later after he spoke to him. Castiel passed through the kitchen and made his way to Sam's room. Cass realized as he was walking down the hallway that he heard music coming from Sam's room. He threw the door open when he got there, not bothering to knock.

Inside the room Sam was packing up some bags that he used when he went a long hunt. There was music playing from the stereo there but Sam wasn't singing along. That's good at least, Castiel thought to himself. Sam jerked his head up from the bag in surprise and Castiel could see that even though he wasn't now, he had obviously been crying a little while ago. He was wearing his usual flannel and t shirt combo and already had most of his stuff packed up.

"Sam... there's something wrong..." Castiel started but Sam made a face and went back to packing. 

"I don't care right now Cass. We have to get our stuff and get out of here. Michael might not be interested in us right now but it's not going to take him long to remember to come kill all of us. No one here is safe anymore and we all have to get out of here. Did you see them packing out there?"

"No I..." Cass started but didn't get further. As soon as the word no passed over Cass' lips Sam's head jerked up again. 

"What? Son of a bitch. Now I understand why Dean use to cuss at me so much," he said pushing past Cass. He stomped from the room and found the largest gathering of people in the kitchen cooking food. Castiel was following after him trying to get his attention but Sam was having none of that right now. 

"What are you all doing? WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO COOK! Grab everything that can help us like weapons, clothes and anything that we don't want falling into Michael's hands and pack. NOW!" Sam's chest was heaving up and down with anger as he yelled at everyone. He was sure the whole bunker could hear him. 

"But this place.." someone started but Sam cut him off.

"Believing that we could ward them out of this place will kill us. Right now Michael is happy riding around in my brother's body but he's going to remember us very shortly and we all need to get out of here before then. So grab only food that will not spoil and go pack now."

"Sam," Mary Winchester came in from the door way leading towards the rooms that everyone from the alternate universe was using, "I know that you are worried but..." 

"No mom no. YOU don't understand. You weren't there when they were trying to convince Dean to be Michael's vessel last time. Michael is more dangerous in Dean's body than he could ever be in any other host. Dean is the the Michael Sword! The ultimate host for Michael. The one he was supposed to have during the fight between him and Lucifer. And because he was in Dean's body he slaughtered Lucifer. Not kill. Not beat up. Slaughtered. Lucifer didn't stand a chance. And now he's out there riding around in Dean like he's a brand new car he's gotta take out for a spin." Same voice caught on the last part of the sentence. 

"What is it going to take to make you people understand?" Sam said. "Him coming in here and killing us? Because that's what's going to happen." Sam took a deep breath and turned around from everyone.

"We'll never get free, lambs to the slaughter. What you gonna do when there's blood in the water? The price of your sin is your sons and your daughters. What you gonna do when there's blood in the water?" Sam's turned around his eyes blazing and took a step towards them his voice starting to raise as he sang. Castiel's eyes widened as he stared at Sam. Oh no, not again he thought as he started to hear the music around Sam. Everyone looked at him but the singing seemed to ensnare them too because no one was doing anything to indicate that the singing was weird. Was it affecting him differently because he was an angel? He couldn't bring himself to stop Sam but he wasn't ensnared by the song like everyone else was. 

"Look me in my eyes; tell me everything's not fine. The people aren't happy and the river has run dry. We thought you could go free but this world is done for. If you listen here closely there's a knock at your front door." Sam stepped forward and grabbed someone by the shoulders. Cass didn't recall the man's name at this moment but the man got a cringing look on his face as though he did something wrong. 

"We'll never get free, lambs to the slaughter. What you gonna do when there's blood in the water?" Sam spun the man away and grabbed another person and sang at their face. 

"The price of your sin is your sons and your daughters. What you gonna do when there's blood in the water?" He pushed the woman away from him and she did an exaggerated fall and slide on her rear. Cass didn't think that Sam pushed her hard enough for her to go down but maybe that was part of the performance they were putting on? Sam walked between people during the musical interlude and then walked up to his mother. 

“You could beg him for mercy; Admit you were toxic. My brother was taken and we might not get him back. He is the violence; He is the sickness. He won't accept your silence. He won’t give you forgiveness.” Same grasped his mother’s arms and Cas knew he must be grabbing her pretty hard because he already saw the shadow of bruises forming around where his fingers were pressed into her skin. The rest of the people in the room started stepping around them rhythmically. They may not know what they were doing but Cas recognized this as the lamenting of the people. They were rending their clothing and holding their hands up to heaven to plead. This is what people did as the rains from the flood came down on them. It was so uncanny that Cass wondered briefly if this was something that his Father had programmed into them when humans were created. They made no noises that didn’t blend with the song but it was as if their laments were ramping up the sound of the music. He hoped that they weren’t actually praying because if they were they were lighting this place up like a Christmas tree to the angels and to Michael. Though he may be occupied at the moment if he noticed this then he might remember much quicker that the only people who knew who he really was were located right under the prayer bomb they were dropping. He didn’t hear anything but that didn’t mean they weren’t praying to someone. 

“We'll never get free, lambs to the slaughter. What you gonna do when there's blood in the water? The price of your sin is your sons and your daughters. What you gonna do when there's blood in the water?” Sam pushed his mother away and she hid her face in her hands taking on the same ‘dance moves’ that the other people were doing. Sam walked among them like an angry lay preacher in the south. His voice was raised now to somewhere between a yell and a scream and the fervor was taking the people over and they crowded around him on their knees with their arms raised around him. 

“We are the people; he is the storm. We are the riot; they are the swarm. When the last tree's fallen and the rest of us can't hide. Running won't solve it. What's your alibi? When there's blood in the water?” They waved their arms around him and Sam stepped over them and walked towards Cass. Cass frowned deeper than he had during this whole performance. Obviously this was the same thing that grabbed him earlier and made him sing. 

“When there's blood in the…” Cass grabbed Sam by the shoulders and soundly slapped him in the face. Not enough to injure him but enough to stun him. Sam’s head jerked and when he looked back he looked filled with rage for a brief second, but then looked shocked beyond belief. 

“Cass… What?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you Sam before you got caught up in it. Something bad is happening and it doesn’t have anything to do with Michael. This happened to me outside. I was singing and I couldn’t stop myself. It looks like it affected you worse…” Cass tilted his head and judged it safe to let Sam go. The others were staring at them in horror as though what was going on just started to sink in. Cas looked at them and pointed at the door.

“Please… go pack. This changes nothing about that plan.” Everyone hurried from the kitchen and ran off leaving him alone with Sam and Mary. Mary had retreated a distance from them both and was running her hands over the handprints that Sam had left on her. 

“Mary can I heal those?”

“Please…” She sounded worn out and a little scared. Cass healed her and she left the room, slow enough to not look entirely like she was running from Sam’s anger. 

“Sam we need to get them out of here but then we need to figure out what this is coming from. I have never randomly burst in to song and I doubt you have either.”

“It was like being in a musical or a movie or something. That was weird. I’ve never heard anything about this. Let me figure out where we are sending them and then we’ll go from there.”

“I’ll start giving them all the runes that I gave you and Dean. At least then they will be harder for my brothers to track.” Cass turned from Sam and left the kitchen, wondering how much worse this was going to get. He wondered if it was just the bunker or if there were others out there suffering from this.


End file.
